Hundred ways to say two words
by Diane Redfox
Summary: El amor que es amor, no necesita ser comprendido, sino demostrado. Porque "Te amo" no es la única forma de decir que quieres a una persona, y hay veces que frases que en primer momento no lo parecen, pueden llegar a expresar lo mismo. [Reto para el foro Cannon Island]
1. Pull over Let me drive for awhile

**Notas:** asdfghjkl cuanto tiempo sin hacer esto, me oxido por momentos pero tenía muchas ganas de regresar, y que mejor forma ara eso que escribiendo un reto! La verdad es que no puedo estar más feliz, me estoy preparando para escribir los cien capítulos y todo. También tengo planeados ya varios fics, a ver si encuentro tiempo e inspiración y vuelvo de una vez por todas a las andadas c:

Con todo mi lov, espero que el siguiente drabble os guste a todos.

Besitos de Diane :)

 **Advertencia:** Universo Alterno. Posibilidad de spoiler para la gente que acaba de empezar con Fairy Tail.

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Este fanfic participa en la misión de 100 años: ¡Cien formas de decir te amo! del foro: Cannon Island

* * *

 **Misión de 100 años:**

 **Cien formas de decir "Te amo"**

* * *

 _Chapter I_

 **\- Detente. Déjame conducir un rato. -**

 **.**

 **.**

Eran las once de la noche y la carretera estaba en silencio, escuchándose solo los ruidos lejanos de las ruedas de los coches sobre el asfalto.

Lucy y Natsu se encontraban en un coche, volviendo a Magnolia desde los terrenos Heartfilia. El chico se había empeñado a acompañarla a visitar las tumbas de sus padres para que no fuera sola, y ella mentalmente se lo agradecía. Pero se había hecho tarde, y Lucy no había querido quedarse a dormir en su antigua casa, por lo que después de cenar había casi obligado a su mejor amigo a volver en coche en medio de la noche.

Una vez se subieron al automóvil, Lucy comenzó a conducir para volver a casa. A pesar de los mareos, las pequeñas quejas de Natsu y todas las maldiciones de camionero que soltaba el camino fue en parte tranquilo, obviando algún que otro pequeño incidente que estuvo a punto de costarle a la rubia el brillo de la tapicería de su querido Ibiza. Ya llevaban tres horas en coche cuando a la Heartfilia se le empezaban a cerrar los ojos por culpa del cansancio y el sueño.

—Luce… -La chica se sorprendió de que su mareado amigo pareciera que se encontraba mejor y fuera capaz de pronunciar una palabra, por lo que lo miro un segundo antes de volver la mirada a la carretera para que el pelirosa supiera que lo había escuchado.

— **Detente. Déjame conducir un rato.** –Natsu sonrió, con una de esas sonrisas que hacían que Lucy confiara en él sin importar la situación. —Estas cansada, déjame a mí el resto del camino.

Esta sonrió aliviada y al cabo de unos minutos paro en una estación de servicio donde compraron una pastilla para el mareo del Dragneel, a pesar de las quejas de él por su mal sabor, y repostaron el tanque de gasolina del coche, cambiando de asientos al volver. La rubia se sentó en el asiento del copiloto mientras su compañero se acomodaba en el del conductor y arrancaba el coche.

Porque el chico nunca lo diría en voz alta y ella no necesitaba escucharlo, pero ambos sabían que por Lucy, Natsu se tomaría todas las pastillas antimareos del mundo y conduciría hasta donde fuera necesario para verla feliz.

* * *

· ~ · ~ · ~ ·

 **#PorCienAñosDeHermosaCursilería**


	2. It reminded me of you

**Notas:** Godnees, no se que que me ha costado más, si escribir el capítulo o colgarlo desde el móvil. Benditas tecnologías... Este drabble esta escrito, editado, corregido por el corrector del teclado y subido desde mi nueva adquisición :33 *Diane presumiendo de móvil nuevo desde tiempo inmemorables*

Pero buano, al lío que me voy del tema, espero que este nuevo capítulo escrito con todo mi lov os guste c;

Besitos de Diane :)

 **Advertencia:** Universo Alterno.

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Este fanfic participa en la misión de 100 años: ¡Cien formas de decir te amo! del foro: Cannon Island.

* * *

 **Misión de 100 años:**

 **Cien formas de decir "Te amo"**

* * *

 _Chapter II_

 **\- Me recuerda a ti. -**

 **.**

 **.**

Gray Fullbuster no era el tipo de persona que se dedicaba a deprimirse por las esquinas. No, nunca. Él era frío como el hielo y no dejaba que cualquier cosa le afectara, pero en ese preciso instante no le importaba el aire melancólico que se había formado en su habitación, el sonido repetitivo de las gotas de lluvia repiqueteando en el cristal, ni siquiera el calor un poco sofocante que se estaba instalando en sus manos por culpa del chocolate caliente barato que tenia delante y que en cierto modo se arrepentía de haber comprado, porque le parecía intragable.

Nadie diría que era él quien estaba un día como ese, solo, y sentado en una silla delante de su ventana viendo la tormenta descargar furiosa sobre la ciudad, pero no importaba. Hoy solo le apetecía estar allí, consigo mismo, en vez de con su familia y amigos montando el mismo jaleo de todos los años.

•~•

Estaba meditando que hacer con mi vida en ese instante, si irme a dormir o aguantar un poco mas cuando el ruido del politono de mi móvil me despertó de mis pensamientos, así que me levante a buscarlo y cuando conteste, no me sorprendí al escuchar a la única persona capaz de llamarme a esas horas de la noche. Y sin darme cuenta me puse a pensar en los recientes acontecimientos, como el nuevo trabajo que había conseguido la chica y por como consecuencia, su mudanza al norte que le impedían estar aquí en la cuidad con todos sus amigos.

 _"Gray-sama? Hola?"_

—Hola Juvia, necesitas algo?

 _"No, nada Gray-sama. Solo quería saludar, esta ocupado acaso?"_

—Oh, no tranquila, estoy solo en casa. Hay una tormenta y no hace podido salir hoy.

 _"¿Una tormenta? Vaya, que mala suerte..."_

—No, esta bien que llueva, no me desagrada.-Escuchar las gotas caer de fondo mientras escuchaba la voz de Juvia era tranquilizante y mas agradable de los que estaba dispuesto a admitir.- **Sabes, me recuerda a ti...-** después de soltar sin darme cuenta mis pensamientos en voz alta, una sensación extraña de que la azulada se había sonrojado se instaló repentinamente en su cuerpo. Pero en cambio el otro lado de la linea estaba en completo silencio. Empezaba a pensar que la línea se había cortado cuando la voz de la chica volvió a sonar.

 _"Esta nevando..."_

—Bueno, es lo normal donde vives ahora no?

 _"Según las previsiones estas navidades no, iba a ser una semana tranquila"_

—Entonces mejor no? -Me sorprendió que se equivocaran ya que las predicciones de allí solían ser muy precisas por lo peligrosas que podían ser algunas nevadas si eran potentes.

 _"Gray-sama, muchas gracias"_

—Eh? -Que estaba pasando, ¿gracias por que?- A mi? Por?

 _"Por crear un milagro de navidad"_

* * *

· ~ · ~ · ~ ·

 **#PorCienAñosDeHermosaCursilería**


End file.
